


Making it Worse

by matrixrefugee



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: John's parents only wanted to help their troubled son, but like any interfering parents, they're making it worse.





	Making it Worse

"Maybe he's just not taking the medication," Anne-Mary Constantine said, with that quiet desperation that comes from worrying over a loved one after several failed attempts at finding help for that person.

Dr. Helmuth Kesseler folded his hands on top of his desk. "It is not unusual for schizophrenia patients to stop taking their medication once their syptoms haff begun to respond to the treatment. They believe, in their simplicity, that they haff been cured, but when they do so, their symptoms return. Your son has been compliant in taking his medication, yet he shows no signs of improofment."

"Then give him a bigger dose of the stuff," Thomas Constantine said, spreading his work-hardened hands in desperation.

"I wish it were that easy: I put him on a regimen of Thorazine and Halidol, and raised the dosages to the highest amount reccommended for a young man of his weight, but his symptoms haff not responded to it."

"What about those shock treatments you did?" Thomas asked.

"I generally use those as a line of last resort: I ordered three sessions in the past six months: he still claims to haff visions of demons and other spooks. He even claims one of the nurses has a demon. There are new drugs which haff been released for human trials. Seeing how the symptoms are resistant to the treatments I ordered, perhaps, with your kind permission, Mr. and Mrs. Constantine, the patient could be assigned to --"

"John Constantine. My son has a name and it's John Constantine, you educated asshole," Thomas said, starting to rise, his dark eyes kindling with anger.

Anne-Mary put a hand on her husband's wrist. "Thomas..." she said. He sat back down. "Maybe the Church should intervene. If he can see demons, maybe he has a demon in him," she said.

"I find that unlikely, Mrs. Constantine," Dr. Kesseler said.

"You said you're doing everything you can. Maybe there's something going on that your medicine can't take care of: if that's the case, we're taking John home and calling in an exorcist," Thomas said.

Dr. Kesseler sighed and reached for a folder containing blank release forms. "Very well. I shall draw up the proper forms. But you must realize that anything which happens to your son while he is outside of my care is your liability."

"We'll take care of him, Doc. Better than you can: we're his parents, after all," Thomas said, his eyes following Dr. Kesseler's hands as he filled out the appropriate boxes and lines on the form before turning the papers around and holding a fountain pen out for them.


End file.
